Las cosas cambian
by Milii-chan
Summary: Porque aquel automóvil que dio contra ti, cuando cruzaste aquella calle sin mirar a los lados, era lo que necesitabas para volver a sentirte vivo luego de la muerte. Las cosas cambian, ¿no?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen.Sólo los tomo prestados para protagonizar esta obra. Sin más, disfruten la lectura...**

**Las cosas cambian**

Las cosas cambian. Eso era lo que siempre decías. Pero nunca agregabas más, porque no sabías qué más acotar. Ya no tenías tanto tiempo libre durante el día, como solías tenerlo a los diez años. Cuando se juntaban con sus team's, a jugar y vivir locas aventuras que cualquier otro niño quizás no podría tener. Esas frases que cuando niño solías oír, cada que morías, ya no se decían. Las cosas cambian, ¿saben? Las cosas realmente cambian. Las personas, que antes creías conocer y ahora son completamente diferentes, a todo eso que pensabas que eran. Esos amigos, que siempre tuviste, sabes que algún día se separarían. Que cuando terminaran la secundaria, que cuando se acabara la preparatoria, todos se irían por caminos distintos. Pero tú, tu no sabrías a donde ir. Porque sabes que los demás ya no podrán estar contigo, como cuando eran niños. Aquellos niños, llenos de ideas alocadas, que siempre lograban conseguir lo que querían. Todos ellos cambiaron. Pero siempre supiste que tú cambiarías, pasados los años, todos cambian ¿no?

Pero también lo sabes, sabes perfectamente que él no cambiaría. Al menos, no por dentro. Y que todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez tuviste por él, y esos que él tuvo por ti, no cambiarían. Lo prometió, ¿recuerdas?

Prometió jamás dejarte. Aun cuando tú lo lastimaste. Esa noche, ¿la recuerdas? Cuando te pedía que te detuvieras, porque lo lastimabas. Pero tú no podías hacerlo, estabas cegado. Cegado por toda aquella lujuria y pasión que te consumía. Veías sus lágrimas correr por sus ojos, y aun así, no tenías piedad, y continuabas con aquello, que sabías le estabas desgarrando. Pero aún luego de aquella noche, recuerdas bien lo que te dijo antes de caer dormido, debido al cansancio que se le había acumulado, luego de toda la acción de la madrugada. Justo cuando estabas sentado al borde de la cama. Recuerdas bien aquella frase.

"M-Me dolió, pero ¿sabes? Te amo, y p-prometo que jamás me daré por vencido hasta que logres amarme de verdad. Jamás te dejaré."

Tú no lo amabas. Y él lo sabía, aun cuando te encargaste de mentirle, con aquella frase mientras abusabas de él, dejando tu saliva impregnada en la piel de aquel cuello que tanto deseabas probar. Se lo repetiste miles de veces, con aquella voz tan fingida, que ahora te das asco de sólo recordarla. ¿Sabes por qué? Te diste cuenta muy tarde, de cuánto lo amabas. Ahora está muerto. Muerto. Y sabes bien que no puedes hacer nada para que regrese. Porque él no era como tú, no podía revivir al siguiente día. Ni al siguiente, ni siquiera al siguiente mes. Sabías perfectamente que él no regresaría.

Y ahora estás tú, allí, frente a su tumba. Esas lágrimas que jamás derramaste, ni siquiera en su funeral, caían de tus ojos sin cesar. Estas derrumbándote. Te aferras a su tumba, como si fuera él a quién abrazas. Le dices, cuánto deseabas que ese auto te diera a ti mismo, en vez de a él. Que preferías haber muerto tú y no él. Pero ya es tarde. No hay vuelta atrás, ese rubio jamás regresará.

Antes de irte, le recuerdas una vez más cuánto le amas y que no dejarás de hacerlo nunca. Le dices que no podrás amar a nadie más, nadie más podrá robarte el corazón. Luego de levantarte, dejas aquellas rosas sobre el césped que cubría el ataúd de su amado, dos amarillas y una roja. Ambos saben el significado de ellas, fue su promesa de muerte. Te secas las lágrimas y antes de marchar, te vuelves a mirar su tumba una vez más. Le sonríes y susurras esas simples palabras. Como si supieras que él está ahí, mirándote con aquella radiante sonrisa que siempre tenía para ti.

Pasados unos pocos minutos te das la vuelta y metes tus manos en los bolsillos, deteniéndote antes de dar otro paso. Te regresas, sacas de tu bolsillo una pequeña hoja de papel doblada en dos, la cual desdoblas y pegas en la lápida, debajo de su nombre. Vuelves a sonreír y caminas nuevamente a la salida del cementerio. Sabiendo perfectamente, que pronto estarías con él. Y él lo sabía. Porque aquel auto que dio contra ti, cuando cruzaste aquella calle sin mirar a los lados, era lo que necesitabas para volver a sentirte vivo luego de la muerte.

Las cosas cambian, ¿no?

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Esta pequeña historia la escribí para un concurso de fics en una pagina yaoi de South Park por facebook, pero no había restricciones sobre publicarla en otros lados por lo que quise compartirla aqui, siendo éste mi primer fic de South Park. Agradezco a todos los que la lean, sinceramente he sufrido un poco, llorando mientras la escribía. Por suerte, eran mas de la 1 am, y todos dormían. Espero que les haya gustado, corregí algunos errores al comienzo de la historia que quizás no notaran, por si acaso.**


End file.
